


Songs In《We Are All Diamonds》

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the songs in footloose's We Are All Diamonds. And lovely nancymerthurslover on tumblr made them sound like Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs In《We Are All Diamonds》

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Are All Diamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488775) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



> I didn't edit the songs. All the credit goes to nancymerthurslover. I just really love We Are All Diamonds and ask her to do it so I could listen to Merlin singing these songs. And footloose is amazing.

[Abide With Me](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/j9nnm3c36nukpby/Abide_With_Me.mp3%20)

 

[The Last Rose Of Summer](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y00kcderqcm3ja1/The_Last_Summer_Rose.mp3%20)


End file.
